Imagimals 2/Trailer transcripts
Teaser Trailer Tomorrow (Sneak Peek to the Teaser Trailer) (A shadowy figure appears and kidnaps Prack, Busho, and Moot as they scream) Crushie: Prack? Busho? Moot? Where are you guys? Sard: What happened here? Crushie: I don't know. While I was sleeping, I heard Prack, Busho and Moot screaming, then they just disappear. I think things are starting to starting to get more tense. Lokami: Oh no! (Shows the text "TEASER TRAILER TOMORROW" in Theaters, RealD 3D & IMAX with #Imagimals2Movie and a copyright with Universal and Gingo underneath) Teaser Trailer (Shows MPAA green screen) Prack: For life here in Southland, things can get a little complicated. Busho: But when you have a family, it's sometimes a little hard. Moot: But life outside of our home are about to get more complicated. (Shows Universal Pictures logo) (Shows Gingo Animation logo) (Suddenly, the Conqueror appeared far away from Paradoria) (A shadowy figure appears and kidnaps Prack, Busho, and Moot as they scream) Crushie: Prack? Busho? Moot? Where are you guys? Sard: What happened here? Crushie: I don't know. While I was sleeping, I heard Prack, Busho and Moot screaming, then they just disappear. I think things are starting to starting to get more tense. Text: from GINGO ANIMATION Busho: Where are we? Dominic: (voice off-screen) You're in my gorilla warehouse, boys. Prack: Show yourself! (Dominic steps into the light) Dominic: Greetings, boys. I'm Dominic, founder and CEO of the Gorilla Warehouse. Prack: Why would you build a warehouse gorilla-themed? Dominic: It's a complicated story, okay? Let's get on with the details. TEXT: NEXT YEAR (Cut to Las Vegas where they walk inside a casino to find four guys playing games) Prack: Hi. (They jump and scream in surprise) Moot: Woah! Sorry we scared you. Flo: That's okay. It's just we always do that when we get visits from strangers. Maggie: And usually, we like to offer help. Prack: Great, 'cause you and the three guys we just met are gonna help us get back home to Chicago. Busho: And make sure Dominic's gorillas are following us. Josh: Wow! That's seems pretty far. Kate: But we love adventures, so we're in. (Shows the film logo) Prack: Moot, throw a wheel! Moot: Why? The wheels are attatched to the train! Maggie: No, he means the tire wheel I'm giving you. Moot: Oh. Okay. (He throws the tire wheel onto the gorilla's face and falls to the ground) Prack: Moot, excellent throw. Moot: Thanks, Prack. I've been taking a lot of throwing and catching in gym classes recently. Text: Patton Oswalt John Goodman Jesse Eisenberg Rainn Wilson Margot Robbie Ken Jeong Bryce Dallas Howard Amy Poehler Wayne Knight Jenny Slate Channing Tatum Alicia Fox Kristin Chenoweth Allison Janney and Elizabeth Banks (Shows the text "JANUARY 2020" with in Theaters, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, & IMAX (the IMAX version of the trailer show "Experience it in IMAX" instead), #Imagimals2Movie and a copyright with Universal and Gingo underneath) Sneak Peek of the Official Trailer (Official Trailer Coming Wednesday) Prack: Where are we? Dominic: (voice off-screen) You're in my gorilla warehouse, boys. Busho: Show yourself! (Dominic steps into the light) Dominic: Greetings, boys. I'm Dominic, founder and CEO of the Gorilla Warehouse. Moot: Why would you build a warehouse gorilla-themed? Dominic: It's a complicated story, okay? Let's get on with the details. (Shows the text "OFFICIAL TRAILER COMING WEDNESDAY" with "in Theaters, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, and IMAX", #Imagimals2Movie, and a copyright with Universal underneath) Official Trailer (shows MPAA green screen) (Shows Universal Pictures logo) (Shows Gingo Animation logo) Prack: (narrating) For life here in Southland, things can get a little complicated. Principal Kwan: Prack, Busho, Moot, you need to start thinking about yourselves and other people that are important in your life. Busho: (narrating) But when you have a family, it's sometimes a little hard. Crushie: Prack, clean the toilet! Sally: Busho, sweep the floors, please. Lokami: Guys, keep the music down. Text: FROM GINGO ANIMATION Prack: (narrating) But life outside of our home are about to get more complicated. (A shadowy figure appears and kidnaps Prack, Busho, and Moot as they scream) Crushie: Prack? Busho? Moot? Where are you guys? Frank: What happened here? Crushie: I don't know. While I was sleeping, I heard Prack, Busho, and Moot screaming, then they just disappear. I think things are starting to starting to get more tense. (Music: Pitbull ft. Kesha - Timber) Text: THIS FEBRUARY (The lights turned on as Prack, Busho, and Moot are tied up in a warehouse surrounded by gorillas) Prack: Where are we? Dominic: (voice off-screen) You're in my gorilla warehouse, boys. Busho: Show yourself! (Dominic steps into the light) Dominic: Greetings, boys. I'm Dominic, founder and CEO of the Gorilla Warehouse. Moot: Why would you build a warehouse gorilla-themed? Dominic: It's a complicated story, okay? Let's get on with the details. Text: GET READY (Prack, Busho, and Moot escaped the gorilla warehouse and find themselves in San Diego) Prack: Woah! Guys, look! Busho: Is this San Diego? Prack: Yep, definitely. Text: FOR A JOURNEY (The gorillas are about to catch the gang, but are saved by Glory, Bill and Chrissy) Glory: I'm Glory. Bill: Bill. Chrissy: And Chrissy. Prack: I'm Prack and this is Busho and Moot. Moot: Hey. Chrissy: Oh! I wish I had a son named Levi. Bill: In your dreams, sister! Glory: Guys, will you chill out? We just saved these boys by Dominic's gorillas. Chrissy: Right. Sorry. Text: BEYOND YOUR PHYSIC IMAGINATION Prack: Okay, guys, we have 676 hours to get back home to Southland. Busho: That's 28 days and 4 hours, and you guys are gonna help us. Glory: Sounds great. Bill: I'm in. Chrissy: Okay. Prack: But we're gonna need extra help, because we can't do it alone. (Cut to Las Vegas where they walk inside a casino to find four guys playing games) Prack: Hi. (They jump and scream in surprise) Moot: Woah! Sorry we scared you. Flo: That's okay. It's just we always do that when we get visits from strangers. Maggie: And usually, we like to offer help. Prack: Great, 'cause you and the three guys we just met are gonna help us get back home to Chicago. Levi: And make sure Dominic's gorillas are following us. Josh: Wow! That's seems pretty far. Kate: But we love adventures, so we're in. Text: PATTON OSWALT JOHN GOODMAN JESSE EISENBERG RAINN WILSON MARGOT ROBBIE KEN JEONG BRYCE DALLAS HOWARD AMY POEHLER WAYNE KNIGHT JENNY SLATE CHANNING TATUM ALICIA FOX KRISTIN CHENOWETH and MAYA RUDOLPH (Shows the film's logo) (They're on top of a commuter rail train where Dominic's gorillas are catching up) Prack: Moot, throw a wheel! Moot: Why? The wheels are attatched to the train! Maggie: No, he means the tire wheel I'm giving you. Moot: Oh. Okay. (He throws the tire wheel onto the gorilla's face and falls to the ground) Prack: Moot, excellent throw. Moot: Thanks, Prack. I've been taking a lot of throwing and catching in gym classes recently. Text: FEBRUARY 2020 Text: IN 3D AND REALD 3D (Shows the #Imagimals2Movie, and a copyright with Universal underneath) Category:EvanRocks Wiki